Tragedies can make great love stories
by annas2112
Summary: One sunny day in school a girl, Aria, gets called down to the office for an early dismissal. At the same time the boy she likes, Ian, gets called down. They go to different schools. But they have a romance budding threw meeting. But sometimes bad things happen And this love story took a turn for the worst But in the end its all worth it


***Introduction***

One snowy Tuesday afternoon Aria got a call down to the office for an early dismissal. She didn't plan on going early. So she walked out of 4th period and went to her locker. She grabbed her _Pink _Backpack out and shoved her homework in it. Aria is a high honor roll student, She gets pretty good grades. She has brown ombre hair, big brown eyes, and she is one of the prettiest girls in her grade. But every time she tries to talk to a boy they just don't like her that way. So she doesn't bother. But she does have crush oh a boy she met at the mall. Her friend Emily introduced her to him. Aria instantly fell in love with his big blue eyes and blond hair. He gave her his number and ever since that day he has texted her every single night.

***Aria's Pov***

As I walked through the halls, listing to the teachers chatter their mouths away; I wondered why I was going home so early. This Isn't usual for me. As I approached the office I saw a black car sitting out front.

"Hi Aria! Can you just sign out then your free to go!" Mr. Robam, our secretariat said.

I smiled and nodded like I cared. I signed out and walked outside. I opened the side door when I got hit in the head with a rock it felt like. I felt my body slowly shutting down and it being thrown into the back like it was some rag doll.

Life Less

***Ian's Pov***

I was sitting in class watching the clock. My teachers phone rang and as she answered it all I could hear was Aria's giggling in my head from the mall. It was like a broken record in my head. I heard the click of the phone as it was hung up.

"Ian." My teacher snapped.

I jerked my head.

"You have an early dismissal." She explained.

I stood up with the whole class looking at me. I gathered my books and walked out of the door. I went to my locker to get my book bag. I walked to the Office for some reason nervously. Like I was in trouble. I got to the office and signed out. I walked outside to see a black car parked that was my moms. I walked towards it and some guy in black came up behind me and grabbed me and threw me in the back of the car. I banged on the doors trying to get out but they wouldn't budge. I looked around for things to use and i saw something, someone in the corner of the car. I moved closer to see a girl. Her head was leaning forwards therefore I couldn't see her face. I reached out my hand gently to try to move her hair from her face. My hand was shaking like crazy. I finally reached and pushed her hair behind her ear. It took me a while to make it out if I knew her or not. I looked closer and when I resized who it was I started shaking her in disbelief.

"Aria! Aria!" Wake up please!" I grabbed her fragile body and pulled her head onto my lap. I brushed her loose brown beautiful hair off of her face and checked her pulse. It was still going. I gripped the back of her head with my hand and felt something wet. When I pulled my hand away i realized it was blood. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't want to cry.

***Aria's Pov***

I felt my eyes opening. My head felt like it was split into two pieces. I opened my eyes to see someone holding me. I jumped up sacredly and scooted into a corner.

"Aria! Its its me! Ian." Someone murmured from a crossed the car.

"Ian?" I looked closer as my eyes focused.

"Yes." He yelled.

I was so happy to see him, I ran a crossed the moving car and fell into his arms. I didn't care if he didn't like me that way or not. But I just wanted to hug him. I don't think he expected that. Let alone I didn't think he liked me at all. As I wrapped my arms around his warm neck I felt him immediately wrap his arms around my back tightly. I felt a cold wet tear run down my face. We pulled out of the hug and he looked at me as the tears went down my face. He put his hand up to my face.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise I wont let them touch you." He declared.

I nodded my head as he wiped the tears off of my face. He sat up against the wall and I scooted up to him cuddling my head into his arms. He set his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know I all the sudden like you." He said.

I looked up at him.

"Ever since the day I met you I have liked you. I never knew how to ask you out." He babbled.

"I like you too and I thought Emily kept telling you to ask me out?" I asked.

"She did, but I wanted you to feel like I actually liked you not that I was forced." He said.

I scooted closer into his arms.

***Ian's Pov***

I felt her soft brown hair rub against my arm. She kept getting closer. I felt a smile come upon my face.  
"Wait? You like me?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled.

"Yes." She answered.

I smiled and pulled her even tighter into my arms, hugging her.

I didn't want to let go.

**(* I really hope you guys like this! I like this kid and we met at the mall and I think were slowly falllinngg in love:) I hope this doesn't happen though hahah! Please read, like, review , and subscribe!*)**


End file.
